The Truth's Future
by RobstenLover93
Summary: Their relationship was always a secret to everyone in their cause he is her teacher. When she ends up pregnant after one un-protected night of sex, everything comes crashing down. He knows he will lose everything if he confesses the baby is his but will he risk it? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Summary-

Their relationship was always a secret to everyone in their family's….because he is her teacher. When she ends up pregnant after one un-protected night of sex, everything comes crashing down. He knows he will lose everything if he confesses the baby is his but will he risk it?

Full Summary-

Edward Cullen and Bella Swan have been dating since her first year in his English class. Everything about their relationship has been hidden because of their age difference. 2 years later and they are still together while she is only 17. When Bella ends up pregnant Edward knows he has to confess about the baby being his but he knows he will lose everything when doing so. Can he really risk his job, his life and his girl?

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

~-freshman year-~

I barely knew this teacher but for 22 years old, he is rather….cute. About every girl in my class stares at him as he tries to teach them something but they sit there and sigh staring at him. He never looked like he was supposed to be a teacher for English….defiantly at this high school. He looked like he could be a doctor, a very sexy doctor. I doubt there would be nurses not have the hots for him.

I could not believe he was single!

~-sophomore year-~

First year quickly past by and who knew I would be leaving the year with a boyfriend? Who also knew that boyfriend would be my sexy ass teacher! We had this….odd connection. I cannot explain our little connection that we have. It all started about December of my first year when he handed me the papers to pass back and there was an electric shock between our fingertips and that is when it all started.

Staying after class with a bunch of girls who said they needed help in this and this when they did not even need it with their straight A's in the class. My grades in the class were not too bad but my father still forced me to go to tutoring after school. Our first kiss was accidental when I tripped but it was something. It was….odd to kiss a teacher and we were lucky I was the only one there.

It has all been moved on from there.

"Tell Me," he said as I sat in his lap after school

"Hmm?" I asked

"What do you think….of us?" he asked

"I think I love you," I said

He grinned at me

"I love you too," he said leaning down to kiss me

The knock on the door interrupted us and I was immediately grabbing my things and sitting in a desk as he wiped the lipstick off his face just in case it was his boss.

"Come in!" he said

Pulling out my notebook, I opened my book to a random page and was pretending to work when the person came in. it was his boss indeed

"Mr. Cullen a word" his boss said

He looked at me for a second wondering what was going on before going out the door with his boss. I pretended to put my things away and grabbed my keys from my bag. After grabbing my keys from my page, I put my books in my bag and got up from the desk looking at my phone for the time. Four: 15, I would have to be home soon. Edward walked back in the room seconds later and the door was closed again

"I have to go," I said

"I didn't get in trouble Bella," he said

I sighed'

"I know but I do have to go through," I said

He pulled me towards him giving me one last kiss

"I'll call you later," he said

"Hmm" I said kissing him once more and getting out from his grip

After leaving the school, I received a text

_Love you_

I smiled at the text sending him just about the same thing.

~-now-~

"Tell me it's wrong," my boyfriend said sitting on the floor

I sat next to him curling up to him holding it in my hand

"I can't say it is Edward," I said

"God Bella this is something we didn't need now!" he said

"Edward you helped! It's takes TWO to create a child Edward!" I said

That is right, I am pregnant….or well we suspect I am.

"I'm your teacher Bella; I'm still your teacher! You think I can hide this from my family and just about everyone else?" he asked

"Do you want to go to jail?" I asked

"That's where I'm going if someone finds out before September," he said

"It's only 3 months away Edward" I said

"It's 4 months Bella, you'll be 6 months by then you won't be able to hide your bump from your parents then" he said

"We can try," I said

"I know we can TRY, but god Bella….unless you want people to know I'm the father I can't go with you," he said

"I….I know that but it would hurt, I would feel like you would abandon us" I said

"Bella you know I wouldn't" he said

"I know you wouldn't but it's possible," I said

He held me close to him and I knew we had a bunch of growing up to do no matter how old he already was.

**A/N- This first chapter is short and going to be one of the shortest chapters out there. I did not plan this story at all; I saw something on yahoo and me just….wanted to write this so so bad! It sprang into my mind the minute I saw it and I knew****. I do not expect this story to be a big one like FWWL or WTTF but it could be if you like it. People who have read my other stuff know my policy. **

**Reviews=Happy Me=Updates **

**Please review, favorite, alert all of that!**

**P.s. This was the only chapter written so far but im working on it….trust me I already love writing this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

The day passed on as normal after the pregnancy test incident. I knew after school I would not be staying because now that I am pregnant (or may be pregnant) he does not want to risk anything. The whole day the girls were talking about how Mr. Cullen looked focused on something and I knew I had to ask him later about it.

"Bella" a voice said

I turned my head to see Angela running up to me. When she caught up to me, she smiled

"Hey Bella, I couldn't catch you in class. I was wondering….the girls are going out this weekend for some fun you wanna come?" she asked winking a bit

Drinking and drugs could not be good for….ya they could not be good.

"No Angela not this weekend" I said

"Oh come on Bella it'll be fun," she said

"Angela I don't want to go out this weekend, I'm busy," I said

She rolled her eyes

"Whatever Bella, have fun this weekend doing….whatever you might be doing" she said walking off

I sighed and opened my locker putting my books in it, and picking out my Chemistry books when my phone buzzed. I looked around seeing no teachers and pulled it out

_You are okay right. You seemed….mad. _

I rolled my eyes at him, sending him a text.

**I am fine, are u?**

After sending the text I stuffed my phone in my back pocket but felt someone grab it making me quickly turn around

"Rose!" I scowled

Rose is my best friend and happens to be Edward's cousin's-best friend's-sister.

"Who were you texting?" she asked skimming through my texts

"It was no one," I said snatching my phone away

She rolled her eyes

"Ya right….so who is he?" she asked

"Rose I said it was no one," I said

"You're lying Bella, now tell me the details!" she said

"Please just….stop" I said

"Bella tell me! I saw you texting someone…..you're not like that you've never texted in school" she said looking around for some teachers

"Rose I'm sure it was nothing," I said shutting my locker and walking away from her

She ran after me

"Just be careful okay? You're my best friend and I can't stand to see you get hurt," she said

"I won't get hurt Rose" I said

"And whoever this guy is you're dating or talking to, tell him to keep it in his pants. You are only 17" she said

I wanted to tell her but I knew I could not. Nodding at my best friend she grinned hugged me and skipped off like a chirpy little fairy. I rolled my eyes at her. Walking to chemistry, I sat at the desk I happened to share with the worst person in school. I hate Jacob and sometimes I wish he went to hell. Checking my phone quickly I saw I did not have any new messages and frowned turning my phone's sound and vibration off.

When class started, I swore I would end up like my partner and fall asleep.

"Black!" Banner said slapping his hand on the table

My eyes sprang up and I sat up at the desk. Black groaned and turned his head the other way. I had been told by my boyfriend Mr. Banner has been here ever since HE went to school here as a junior, I found it absurd he was still here. When black finally did wake up banner was glaring at him

"Shit" he said

"Office now" banner said

I wanted to sleep but I knew I could not. We had spent the night before talking about everything. We were lucky when he had to leave a few hours earlier then the students. His neighbor is in her 80s so she is usually not awake when I leave whenever I go over there.

~-lunch-~

I sat at a table with Rose as she talked about how her mom's third pregnancy was going but I did not really care.

"Bella!" she snapped

"Huh?" I asked

"Are you listening to me?" she asked

"No Rose I'm sorry, I dozed off" I said

She huffed

"Of course not, what were you thinking about?" she asked

"Nothing really, just school I guess" I said

If I will finish…

"Can you believe we're going to be seniors next year? I mean this time next year we'll be 3 weeks away from graduating!" she said

"I can't believe it," I said

"You know the teacher I'll miss the most?" she asked

I already knew whom she meant

"Our English teacher I wonder if he's got a girlfriend…." She said

"Rose you're a student!" I said

"So?" she asked

I shook my head at her

"I'm kidding Bella! You can get expelled for dating a teacher and he or she will lose their job," she said

Do not remind me

"I mean I basically know the guy! He's Alice's cousin, Alice's best friend –my older sister- sister. I'm the best friend's sister Bella!" she said

"I guess so," I said

She paused and looked at me

"Bella what's going on? You've been spaced out today," she said

"It's nothing probably just stress for upcoming finals" I said

She groaned

"God Bella do not bring up finals! I can't stand to think of them, I mean I have to pass every single one of them to become a senior and if I don't….god Bella I'd be fucked" she said

"My grades are good but I still….I still need to pass everything" I said

Can I really keep this secret until September?

"I know that Bella, but have you ever thought of if you don't pass them?" she asked

"That's why im stressed Rose because I NEED to pass them," I said

"I guess so, even though he's a really good teacher I really need to pass English," she said

English…I guess I am just lucky.

"I'm good at English," I said

She rolled her eyes

"You always have been," she said

"I know," I said smiling a little bit at her

She smiled back at me and I knew that some things would be okay but will they stay that way over time? When rose finds out the truth about me? Who even knows if we will stay friends or if I will graduate with her? I looked at my phone seeing I had two texts and I quickly looked at them

_I am okay baby, just focused._

_We need to talk_

I frowned at the second text message; it was not from my boyfriend. It was from my mother….

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! I'm so happy! I loved seeing those reviews come in :) I want to ee each of you review for me on this chapter. I have up to chapter 6 done now (finally!) and i love writing this already. The next chapter is good and contains some mom drama! **

**I have 2 groups now, first group: RobstenLover93's Fanfictions, second group: Destroying Eliminators. If you join the second group or know the name "Eliminators" its a good group for you. My friend Jessica and I made this group and will be updating it as we see things go through. Join the group or request to join please! We're slowly growing the group :) Please come join us!  
**

**Thanks for reviewing last chapter! Please review for me (and join my groups) :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

My mother, I can't remember the last time I saw my real mother. She had abandoned by dad and I when I was 3 years old and never came back. My dad got remarried when I was 5 and I've thought of Sue as my mom ever since. I didn't keep in contact with my mother but somehow she always got my number. It made me mad on how she wanted to speak with me she had no right!

"Bella?" she asked

"Hmm?" I asked

"What's wrong? You look mad" she said

"It's my mom" I said

Her eyes widened

"Is Sue okay? I mean I know how you said—" she said

"Rose it's my REAL mom" I said

Her eyes widened even more and I thought they were going to pop out of her head

"What right does she have to speak to you?" she asked standing up from her seat

"Rose!" I said

She grabbed her tray and walked off making me quickly follow her.

"Rose!" I said as she dumped the tray putting it with the lunch lady, I did the same

She stopped in her tracks,

"Rose I swear it's…it's nothing" I said

"Let's continue this somewhere else" she said grabbing her keys from her pocket.

I sighed and a ran a hand through my hair following her to her car. When we reached her car she put the key in the ignition and drove off. We were lucky we had an open campus lunch

"I know she's your real mom and all but god Bella! How did she even get a hold of you?" she asked

"I don't know Rose, I never understood my parents divorce. They were happy nothing was wrong with them, and when I say nothing I mean NOTHING. Mom just….left" I said

"I just don't get her, what did the text say?" she asked

"We need to talk" I said

"That's it? nothing else?" she asked

"Nothing" I said

I felt my phone buzz seconds later

_Where are you baby?_

"Was that her?" she asked

"No" I said hoping she let it go.

**With Rose in her car driving**

"Who was it then?" she asked

"Rose we had this conversation this morning, if you're going to do it again take me back to school" I said sighing because she didn't let it go.

She rolled her eyes

"Sorry cranky pants" she said

I couldn't wait for my phone to buzz again so I kept looking at it until I got a text

_Be careful_

I rolled my eyes at him, his over protectiveness already starting over me….

**I will**

Looking at rose I noticed her making a U-turn back to the school.

"Call her" she said

"What? No way!" I said

"Come on Bella, call her" she said

I sighed and went to my texts pressing the call button for that lady's number

"Bella" she said answering the phone immediately after the first two rings.

"Renee what did you need?" I asked

Rose giggled at me and shook her head, as i supposed Renee shook her head at me.

"I wanted to talk to you Isabella" she said

"After 15 years of absolutely nothing?" I asked with venom in my voice, i didn't want to talk to her

"I left for a god damn reason Isabella!" she snapped

"No I don't think so you don't leave your 3 year old daughter and husband just like that Renee! You acted like a big fat ass bitch!" I said swearing at her and not caring that Rose was in the car with me.

Rose eyes widened at me and I knew something was up with me….it had to be the baby….or well whatever what was going on with my body.

"Isabella Swan!" Renee said

"You have no right to call me Renee" i said

"I have every right Isabella!" she said

"Renee you left me when i was 3 years old, i do not think of you as my mother Renee. You're nothing to me!" i said

"I know it Isabella!" she said

"Know what?" i asked kind of curious of what she knew.

"You know what i know Isabella" she said

I hung up the phone on her after that and just screamed,

"God Bella!" Rose said covering her ears with one hand and scooting away from me.

"I'm sorry Rose, Renee gets me worked up" I said taking a deep breath

"No need to scream!" she said

"Sorry" I said as she pulled into the school parking lot

When she parked the car I got out of it quickly and made my way to the door checking my watch, we were just on time. Getting into the school before the doors locked was easy and I quickly and quietly made my way to my locker where I grabbed my things for algebra 2 and walked off after slamming the door shut. Making my way to algebra I sighed knowing something was going to have to go on in a few days.

As I sat in my class I didn't pay that much attention to the teacher talking about exams and everything else out there to deal with the upcoming final week. If I told you I didn't want summer I would be lying, I just want summer to be here so I know I can hang out with my boyfriend with not much things separating us.

"Bella?" Mike whispered to me

"What?" I said not in the mood to talk to Mike.

"You have a pencil? I forgot mine" he said

I handed him a pencil and copied down the exam schedule on the board as the teacher talked. Apparently I would be in English once all week and it made me frown. I wish I could see him more during the week, it sucks ass.

"Bella" Angela said poking my shoulder

"Don't poke me!" I said being just a bit mean.

She rolled her eyes at me ignoring me being kind of mean.

"Ok Bella whatever, are you sure about this weekend though? You haven't came out since freshman year" she said

"I'm fine Angela, I'm not coming" I said

She pouted and sat back in her seat as the teacher passed out some sheet she wanted us to study on for the upcoming final. I wanted to tell her to fuck off but I didn't and kept my mouth shut. I didn't want the packet

"you HAVE to do the packet, no packet no exam" she said

What damn her! I groaned with my class and threw the packet into my folder

"You still all have 10 minutes left of class, please work on the packet" she said

I groaned pulling out my calculator and the packet and doing the first few problems. They were all right and all different kind of questions. When I looked up at the clock I noticed we had about a minute left of class and put my things away. Just as my things were fully put away the bell rang and others were racing to put their things away as I walked out the door.

1 more hour to go.

* * *

**I'm disappointed in you all. 13 reviews on chapter one and 6 on the second, this always happens. You must all know my policy by now! Reviews=Happy Me=Updates! No reviews=No Updates. Please review!  
**

**No updates 22nd or 23rd, going away to concert and wont be back until late!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

The next hour couldn't go by fast enough and when it did I was out of the classroom. I immediately got a text

_Where and when? _

I smiled at him, but stuffed my phone into my pocket going to my locker and putting my homework in for the weekend as i felt rose stalk up next to me

"You got plans this weekend?" she asked

"Rose I told you earlier, I'm busy" I said

She rolled her eyes

"Well Alice and Anna are having this party this weekend and im allowed to bring someone…." I said

"Why me?" I asked

"You're my best friend!" she said

"So? I say again Rose, I'm BUSY" I said closing my locker

She pouted

"Fine then, go hang out with mystery guy for all I care" she said walking away

I rolled my eyes at her and pulled out my phone

**Your place? 15 min?**

I got a text back about 15 seonds later

_See ya there ;)_

I giggled at him and put my phone in my pocket before wlaking out to the cars. After getting in my car I drove off and went the way of home to pick something up. When I got home I noticed dad's car in the driveway and it made me curious. When I walked into the door of the house dad was sitting with my step mother there and the twins.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked

Mom's eyes snapped to mine and she was off the couch in seconds

"We heard you had a fight with Rose" she said

"It was nothing" I said

"She called and said something was going on with you two and she didn't want to see you for today…" she said

"Mom it's Rose we're talking about here" I said

She sighed

"I guess it is," she said

My phone buzzed as she was about to walk away and she looked confused

"Who is that?" she asked

"Probably just Angela, she wants me to come out this weekend to her party" I said pulling out my phone

"You should go!" Dad said

"I don't feel like it" I said looking down at my phone

_Baby?_

I sent him a quick text back,

**Late, parents asking questions about R**

I could hear him groaning at me but when I looked up to see my parents I knew I had to tell dad.

"Dad" I said

"Whats up Bells?" he asked

"She called" I said

"Who called?" he asked confused

"Renee" I said

He stopped what he was doing immediately and looked up at me

"Who's Renee?" Leah asked

Leah is only 6 but she always wants to know who is who in this house.

"She's no one honey" Mom said

"She has to be someone Mom!" Seth said

Seth is Leah's twin brother and is also just like his sister

"Daddy who's Renee?" Leah asked

"What did she want Bella?" Dad asked ignoring Leah

"She said she wanted to "talk" to me about some things. I told her I didn't want to talk to her and if she wanted to talk to me she could go to hell. She just wanted to brag about how her new life is so great and I'm probably living on the streets, blah blah" I said

"Anything else?" he asked

"I hung up on her" I said

"Good" he said

"Bella please control your language around the twins" Mom said

"Im sorry" I said

The renee thing was soon forgotten

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Dad asked

"Yes I do actually, I had some plans….20 minutes ago and im late" I said looking at my watch

"Sorry! Go have fun Bella….but don't do anything bad okay? You're not into drugs or drinking are you?" Mom asked

I laughed at her and shook my head

"No drugs, no drinking I promise" I said

She nodded

"Good" she said

"Bella can I come?" Leah asked

I shook my head

"Sorry Leah, not tonight okay?" I asked

She pouted and sat back in her seat

"I never get to come" she said

"Next time Leah, I promise" I said

"Pinky promise?" she asked

"Pinky promise" I said

One of these times I would take her somewhere just….not tonight.

"I don't know when im going to be home so if I don't come home I probably made it to that party" I said lying a little bit

"Just be careful Bells, you know the rules. No sex" Dad said

I blushed at my father

"Don't worry dad, I'm still a virgin" I said lying to him

"You better be" he said

I laughed at him and grabbed my keys from my pocket. When I walked out the door my face fell about how I had just lied to my parents about almost everything but talking to Renee. I've been lying to my father for the past 2 years about just everything to do with school and boyfriends, being a virgin, all of it. when I knew there was nobody following me I sped through the city knowing where the apartment was exactly for my millionth time of being there.

When I got to the apartments I took my keys out of the ignition and shut off the car before getting out and locking the car. When I walked into the building I immediately saw my boyfriend and walked up to him.

"You're here" he said

"I'm here, my mom called so…" I said

"Hmm I don't care, let's go upstairs" he said taking my hand

I followed him up the stairs and we were quickly back in his apartment

"You need an appointment for the baby" he said

"Possible baby" I said

"But I've been thinking" he said

"Oh the world's going to end, Edward has been thinking" I said joking with him

He shook his head at me

"What if we go somewhere outside of Chicago?" he asked

"Outside of Chicago?" I asked

"School ends in 2 weeks Bella, I have some family that would understand over in Washington…" he said

"Washington? That's on the other side of the country!" I said

"I know it's on the other side of the country Bella, but there is a small town there we could go to for the baby. No one would know about anything from Chicago…," he said

"What about my parents? I mean, Renee lives in Washington, and I don't want to….I don't want her to know" I said

"Baby do you know how big Washington is?" he asked

"I'm still afraid, and your family, wouldn't you tell them the truth? And our names, people would know us from somewhere" I said

"All of it Bella, all of it I can take care of. My family would not care at all, my aunt would be pissed at me for sure but after a little while she would be accepting of the baby and us. The names and anything else my uncle could take care of, he's the best doctor in the whole town" he said

"I'm still nervous" I said

* * *

**Happy Birthday SnappleApple450Fan3! Have a great day :) I didnt like the reviews that much last chapter...can you make some happen please? Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

"Isn't your family in Washington Alice?" I asked

"Yes" he said

"Doesn't she kind of already know about us?" I asked

"She knows a little bit of what she suspects, but nothing more" he said

"What could I tell my parents? My dad would be devastated if I just left and I'm not 18 yet" I said

"I don't know baby, but its either we go to washington for the baby things for the summer or we stay here and we hide it until the baby is born and I have nothing to do with you two" he said

"I want you in the babys life" I said

"Just whatever happens remember I do love you" he said

I put my arms around his shoulders and he kissed my hair

"I love you too" I said

~-a few hours later-~

"I should go" I said laying my head on his chest

"Stay, it's the weekend and it's late" he said

"My dad will kill me," I said

"I don't care" he said kissing my hair again

"But I do" I said

He sighed

"Fine I guess you can go, but Bella?" he asked

"Hmm?" I asked

"Think about washington okay? I don't want to force you to go" he said

"I'll think about it" I said kissing his cheek and sitting up on the bed

I quickly got off the bed but was pulled back for a second and gave a kiss

"Love you" he said

I smiled

"Love you too" I said getting up from the bed

And I left, just like that.

~-at home-~

When I got home I looked at the time, 9:30 and all the lights were still on in the house but the twins room. I took the key out of the ignition and smiled as I got out of the car. After locking my car I went into the house to see my parents cuddled up on the couch watching movie,

"Didn't go to the party?" Mom asked

"Nope, Dad can we talk?" I asked

He paused the movie and looked at my concerned

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine, i just…I just need to talk to you" I said

He got up from his seat and followed me down the hall. I stopped at my room's door

"Dad what would you think if I asked you to go on a road trip this summer?" I asked

His face softened and he looked hurt

"You want to leave me" he said

"For the summer dad! I'm not leaving you for good" I said

Yet…

"When would you be leaving?" he asked

"Probably a few days after school lets out Dad, I just wanna explore before I have to think about college and everything you know?" I asked

"Where?" he asked

"I was thinking somewhere over by Washington and California and the places we don't go often" I said

"That's so far away" he said

"The time is only 2 hours difference Dad" I said

"I know but…" he said

"But nothing, could I go?" I asked

"You know it takes 30 hours to get there driving right?" he asked

30 hours in a car with my boyfriend…

"Yes I know" I said

"Is Rose going to?" he asked

"No, just me." I said

"Did you plan this then or..?" he asked

"I planned this, I told you already I just want to go and have some fun" I lied

"Ok" he said

I smiled at him and threw my arms around him

"Thank you daddy" I said

"I'm going to miss you" he said

"I'll miss you to daddy, so much" I said

~-an hour later-~

Lying in bed, I stretched over the whole bed I thought of everything going on right now. My pregnancy was going to be an odd one and I wanted summer to start but never to end. I didn't want to go back to school here in September, 6 months pregnant. I couldn't risk my boyfriend's job either, it would be known to everyone if my parents kicked me out.

I soon fell into a deep sleep.

_Bella's dream_

_I sat in a room, rubbing my growing stomach as I sat on the bed. _

"_Bella" he said_

_I looked over at him and he looked worried_

"_Are the babies okay?" he asked_

"_They're fine" I said_

"_You seem…pained" he said_

"_I'm fine Edward really" I said _

"_Your just so close to your due date…" he said _

"_We're fine, if I feel anything Edward I'll tell you." I said_

_He smiled at me_

"_You know I love you right?" he asked_

"_Edward we've been over this, I already know you love me and I love you" I said_

"_Marry me" he said_

_I froze_

"_What?" I asked _

"_I love you and you love me and we're past the children stage already, marry me Bella" he said _

_He pulled te ring out of his pocket and opened the box making me put my hand over my mouth in tears_

"_My god Edward" I said _

"_Is that a yes?" he asked_

"_Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!" I squealed throwing my arms around him_

_My stomach got in the way but I didn't care. _

"_Thank you" he said _

"_For what?" I asked_

"_Saying yes, giving me love, children. I love you so so much" he said _

_The tears didn't hesitate to spill over my eyes_

"_Bella are you okay?" he asked_

"_I'm fine, they're happy tears" I said _

_He smiled at me_

"_Good" he said _

_End of Bella's Dream_

I sprang up from the bed sweating bullets and looked down at my stomach to see it still flat and to my hand to see it bare. I looked at the clock to see it was 10 in the morning. I groaned and wiped the sweat off of my face picking up my phone. I had no new text messages but I sent one

**I think we may have more than one baby….**

I knew he would be surprised by what I said and I was right,

_What?_

I rolled my eyes at him

**I think we might have twins…**

I'm probably freaking this dude out….

* * *

**One. I'm updating because the last chapter was short. Two. I'm updating because i'm happier then hell! Passed my road test! Three. I loved the amount of reviews i got! I want to say this in regard of a review i got (you know who you are!) I like your reviews no matter what you say! You could say 'love it' to a long paragraph about what you think, as long as you review! Many authors do the same as I do, reviews=Updates! **

**If you dont like reviewing dont do it, I dont care! Review if you want to, I just want to see. Please Review (well if you want to!) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

Saturday and Sunday went by too quickly for my liking and I pouted on Monday morning when I had to get up for school. I had been right and I had freaked out my boyfriend to no end about thinking we were going to have more than one baby in a few months. He made me explain to him why I thought that because he was basically freaking the hell out.

I explained my dream to him but left out the part of him asking me to marry him so that if he was planning something it was not ruined because of a dream. Now back to this Monday morning thing, I hated Mondays and im glad next Monday we do not have school because of Memorial Day and it is the last week of school.

"I hate Mondays," I mumbled moving the spoon around my cereal

Mom laughed

"Everyone hates Mondays Bella, but after summer starts Monday is just another day," she said

Only another day….

"Did Dad tell you?" I asked

"About your road trip? Then yes if so" she said

"Good" I said

She then stopped what she was doing and faced me

"So who is he?" she asked

"Who's who?" I asked

"I never told your father what else Rose said, she said you were cranky and texting some guy and wouldn't tell her" she said

I was about to talk when she did

"Don't tell me he's no one Bella, I know you. We may not be related by blood—"she said

"You're my mom," I said

She sighed

"I know I'm your mom Bella and I was your age once to, who is he?" she asked

"He's just a friend Mom, I kind of like him but I don't think he likes me back" I lied

Her eyes softened and I quickly thought of a name,

"Who is he?" she asked

"Jason Collins" I lied

Her face softened again,

"Well I've never met this boy before Bella but if he doesn't like you it's his problem. You're a beautiful girl," she said

I smiled at my mother and gave her a hug

"Thank you for being there for me Mom" I said

"I'll always be here for you Bella," she said

It matters

"What matters?" she asked

"Nothing, I'm just thinking out loud I guess," I said

She smiled at me

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes Mom I'm sure," I said

She smiled at me once more

"Enough of this talk go to school," she said

I giggled at my mother grabbing my car keys and walking out the door. After getting into my car, I made my way for the school, but it made me sigh. Rose, I always, and I mean always used to call before school started and talk with each other and today we did not do it, we have done it since first year! I could not believe we did not do it today and it made me sigh once again.

When I got to the school, I looked around noticing Rose in the normal spot we met before school reading a book. I was surprised to see her reading since she does not like reading that much. When I got out of the car people stared at my for the longest time before walking off and doing other things, it made me confused. When I walked up to Rose she threw her book in the bag and walked up to me

"Did you hear?" she asked

"What?" I asked

"Mr. Cullen came in this morning just as the principal came in and quit," she said

What!

"No way" I said

"It's true, or what people say is true and Bella? I'm sorry about yesterday," she said

"It's fine Rose, it was nothing. So who's teaching us from now on?" I asked

Edward is an ass….

"I don't know," she said picking her phone out of her pocket. Picking up my phone, I sent a text to my person

**You quit!**

It did not take long to get a response

_Yes_

I rolled my eyes at him

**Why? You must hate me :'(**

I knew he felt bad,

_Baby do not cry…_

I could not help it…

…**.**

I put my phone in my pocket ignoring it when it buzzed. Walking into school, I immediately went to my locker, turned off my phone and threw it in there not wanting to talk to him for the rest of the day. If he really needs me, he will find another way to contact me. Grabbing my note for gym, Edward somehow came up with; I closed my locker and made my way for class. When I got the class I set my bag on the open bleachers and walked over to the teacher

"Miss Swan, you're early today," Mr. Hahn said

"I have a note," I said holding out my hand with the note in it

Edward would let me read it so I had no clue what it said,

"Well then….congratulations miss swan. Please sit on the bleachers," he said

As I walked away, I knew Edward had to have written something about me being pregnant and it not being safe for me to do gym, it made me smile. As I watched the gym class I saw Rose glare at me for a little while and I knew I would have a "little" talk later and she would beat my ass until she figured it out. After class was over Rose pulled me aside

"What the hell did you do to get out of class?" she asked

I shrugged,

"Mom didn't tell me" I lied

She scoffed

"Liar" she said

"Rose I'm not lying," I said walking away from her

She stomped her foot and went to change as I went to my locker and got my things for Art,

"Miss Swan a minute!" Mr. Hahn said coming up to me

"Yes?" I asked

He held out the note,

"This note, I can't keep it," he said

"How about you burn it?" I asked being honest

He laughed

"I couldn't burn this Miss Swan," he said

"Rip it up then, don't let anyone see it please," I said

He nodded

"Of course" he said walking away as the paper hit the ground being ripped up in little shreds

I smiled I may like this…

**A/N- I loved the reviews! Thanks so much :) Like the chapter? Review if you want! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

The school day went by to fast for my liking though English did not go by fast enough for my liking. I hated the teacher, she was strict mean and I hated her. she wa nothing like my Edward and I missed him. When school was finally over I grabbed my phone from the top shelf and turned it on. While it was turning on I grabbed my bag and put the few thigs I had to do in it.

I was going to visit Edward but first look at his texts. I pulled my phone out from my pocket and saw I had 4 messages.

_Bella? _

_Baby do not ignore me. _

I scoffed at him looking at the last two

_I've been thinking about WA…_

_Yes or no? _

And then my phone buzzed again

_Baby? _

I rolled my eyes at him and text him back

**I'm sorry, I got mad at u. Yes. **

I knew he would roll his eyes at me so I stuffed my phone in my pocket again shut my locker and walked out to the parking lot. When I sat in the drivers seat of my car I felt it buzz

_Im sorry baby, yes?_

I smiled at him,

**Yes. **

I knew he would grin at me this time, so as I drove off I didn't hesitate to look at my phone when it buzzed, I just drove. When I hit the apartments I pulled In the driveway ignoring the glance and nod I got from the door man. He knew something. When I got out of the car I noticed the glance from the upstairs bedroom. I pulled out my phone quickly and saw his text

_Where are u now?_

I rolled my eyes at him,

**Your place, we need 2 talk. **

I didn't get a text back because I knew he would be in the lobby. When I walked in the lobby I saw his bronze locks and smiled. When I walked to him he grabbed me and just kissed me

"What was that?" I asked

"I wanted to kiss you" he said

"Why'd you quit?" I asked randomly

He sighed

"Let's talk upstairs" he said

And we went upstairs. When we got to his apartment he didn't hesitate to take me into the place. It was all boxed up

"What's going on?" I asked

"I don't want us to come back" he said

"Edward" I said

"We cant come back Bella, if you think we're pregnant with twins you'll show more when we come back and it's a big school. You'll be hurt and penalized and I wont be able to help you" he said

"And In Forks you will?" I asked

"Forks is small enough, things spread but you wont have to worry about Jessica and Lauren and all of them hurting you and the baby" he said

"Babies" I said

"Babies" he said

"I cant leave my dad," I said

"Bella it's either your dad or abortion" he said

"Edward!" I said smacking him

"It's true Bella, if your dad finds out" he said

I sighed, he was right.

"He'd kick me out" I said

"He would, and you couldn't live with me until September and even when it comes barely. If we go to Forks we'll be able to live together. Raise our children there" he said

I sighed and ran a hand of mine over his chest,

"I know but my dad, I cant leave him like my mom did" I said

"Bella" he said

"I know I know, it's abortion or move to WA" I said

He nodded

"I want….I want you" I said

He smiled

"I know" he said

I smiled at him and I leaned up to kiss him. He leaned down and our kiss started and was heated in seconds. I wanted my boyfriend and I wanted him bad.

~-the next morning-~

There was no alarm, nothing to wake me up at six o clock for school so when I woke up at ten thirty I freaked out sitting up in the bed covering my body with the blanket

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward mumbled from next to me

"I'm late for school" I said

He obviously didnt care when he pulled me down next to him

"Screw it" he mumbled

I giggled

"Edward I have to go" I said

"No….mine," he said holding onto my tighter

"Edward I have to go" I said

"You cant wear your old clothes" he said

I giggled at him

"You know I have clothes here" I said

He sighed

"Fine I guess I have to let you go now don't I?" he asked

Even though I didn't mind missing my first 3 classes I still had t go to school. When I got off th bed and changed I knew he was watching me. When I was fully dressed I gathered up my clothes gave my boyfriend a kiss and left. When I left I stuffed my clothes in the back and made my way to the school. When I got to the school I parked at the first spot I saw and grabbed my book bag before locking my car and rushing into the school.

When I got into the school I automatically went into the office for a late pass

"Ms. Swan you're here" Mrs. Cope said

"Yeah I'm here, my alarm didn't go off and I accidentally slept in" I said signing my name for coming in late

She smiled

"it happens" she said signing me a pass

As she handed me the pass I smiled at her and made my way to my locker where I got my things for my next class and quickly made my way there. When I got to the class and opened the door everyone stared at em like I was crazy and it made me blush. Handing the teacher my pass I went and sat next to Rose,

"Where the hell have you been?" she whispered

"I slept in" I whispered

She rolled her eyes,

"doubt it" she whispered

I rolled my eyes again at her and the teacher got my attention. I'm in health as a junior again, apparently you get to take health every single year so you don't do anything not allowed.

"This is how you use a condom, you wrap it on" she said

Some of the kids looked disgusted, when you do it with someone though it's not so bad.

"oh gross" Mike said in front of me

"I'm never going to eat another banana" Jessica said

I had to resist giggling at them,

"It's your turn, take the condom and your banana from your desk and try" she said

I took the condom and the banana and easily put it on, while some others had trouble.

"Good job Bella" the teacher said

Rose looked at me like how the hell do you do this,

"I'm never eating another banana" she whispered

I rolled my eyes, it was nothing.

* * *

**A/N- Basically a cliffhanger :) i'm updating for reviews, thank you so so much!  
**

**Check out this story:  
**

******The Search for a Killer by**** TwilightFanCat**

**Dont judge it by the number of words in the first chapter, it's really good! Here's the summary: **

**One night, Renesmee was sleeping peacefully in her house, until she awoke to a scream and found that her parents were murdered. The police may give up, but Nessie is determined to find the killer. Will she be able to, before the killer gets away? (A/N: All Human!)**

**Check it out please! Leave 'em a review to :)**

**Review if you want! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer own Twilight, all I own is the plot.

Beta by Jan319

You and the readers should check out my story.

Bella's POV

The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly but once I got closer to the parking lot I felt someone pulled me aside; it's Rose.

"What's up with you?" she asks, huh? Why would she ask something like this?

"What kind of question is that?" I asked

"You wore those clothes just the other day. They're dirty Bella! I don't think you just slept in, something or someone happens," she says, looking at me.

"I did sleep in Rose, trust me," I lied, but she didn't need to know that I was at my boyfriend's apartment.

"I went by your house last night and I didn't see your car there," she says, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Rose" I sigh.

"What's going on Bella? We used to be able to tell each other everything," she cries, I didn't know what to say without giving anything away.

"And what about Royce? Jessica told me Rose! Jessica of all people!," I spoke through my teeth.

"Boys are different," she says.

"Well then I guess you want nothing to do with me," I reply, walking away from her.

"Bella waits!," Rose calls my name out.

I sigh, but keeping walking. I know she's following behind me.

"I want you to come down to Florida with my family this summer," she replies.

"Rose" I warn.

"Jasper won't be there Bella, he's still there…." She says, not finishing because I cut her off.

"Where?" I ask.

"You know….the mental place," she say, not looking at me but at the floor.

"Rose" I warn her, again.

Her brother was sent there because he cuts himself, he was bullied sue him.

"Rose I'm spending my summer in California without you," I reply.

She stopped in her tracks when she hears me, I ignore her walking away to my car. I get in my car and noticed her still standing in my way so I honk my horn at her and she moved willingly.

After she moved, I raced out of the parking lot while running my hand through my hair while driving home.

As soon as I am home, I saw my dad's cruiser sitting in the driveway.

When I pulled in, I saw my mother looking out through the window and then rushing out when she see my car in the driveway.

When I got out of my car, my dad came out, pulling me into a huge hug.

"We heard from your teachers that you didn't come into school until late morning; we were so worried. You didn't come home last night!," she says, worried.

"Mom, I'm fine," I say.

"Why didn't you come home? Where did you stay? We called rose and Angela…and…," she cries.

"Mom, when I saw how late it was I stopped off at a motel; my alarm didn't go off this morning and I threw on what I had in my car," I lied.

She sighed a sigh of relief

"Thank god Bella, you scared us honey," she hug me.

I hated lying to my mother but it had to be done.

"I'm so sorry Mom, I am….I knew you would overreact like this" I said

"I know Bella, I know," she said hugging me close to her.

When she finally let go of me I knew I had to ask.

"Mom, Dad, what would you think if I said I didn't want to come back to Chicago?" I asked, kind if afraid to see what their reaction would be.

"Hell no! You are not leaving me Bella," Dad grit through his teeth.

"I wouldn't leave you Dad! I just want to go….I want to go somewhere SMALLER, Chicago is so big and I'm just tired of everybody including Rose," I say.

"We think of Rose as being a part of our extended family," Mom replies.

"She is, she asked me to go with her, but you guys know I have plans for

Summer, Bella, nothing more," Dad says.

"Dad, I'm going to be 18 in September," I say, he sighs.

"I know that Bella but until than! you will be living under my roof," he said.

"Until I go on my trip," I say, standing there.

"Until then you are still a minor," he say.

I wish I wasn't!

"I know Dad but—"he cut me off.

"No buts Bella, when you leave I expect you back in perfect shape by August 31st" he said

Who knows what I would come back like…

"I expect you to go without any problems Bella, it's not like theirs a guy….right?" he asked.

"Right" I lied

"Now go up to your room please, no going out tonight," he says, warning me nicely.

I went up to my room and threw my bag by the door pulling out my phone.

He is pissed, that I can tell you for sure.

I know he would know whose this "him" is that I am referring to.

I am sorry :(

I knew he was sorry but I did not reply or say anything back to him. I just put my phone to the side; lying on my bed in complete silence.

Closing my eyes, I knew I had started to drift on and off to sleep. I forced myself to stay awake, turning on my side to look at the clock, it read "Five-Thirty. I groan flung my legs off the bed and made my way down the stairs of my house where I found my mother just setting down the plates for dinner.

"Just in time" she says, looking at me.

I went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before sitting in my normal spot and moving my glass away.

Mom grabbed my glass and put it back in the cupboard before setting the lasagna on the table. It made my stomach hurt, and I felt sick but I ignored it….or well tried too but to no avail.

"Smells good," I said trying to keep down my lunch.

Ugh! Morning sickness, which is last pretty much all day.

Mom smiled.

"I'm glad you think so, all I see is you eating fruit; You need some meat in your body," she say, if only she knew that I couldn't hold anything down.

"I do it to keep healthy," I mumble.

"DINNER!" she yelled.

I covers my ears since she yells so loudly.

When Dad and the twins came in and saw the lasagna, their mouths instantly watered, immediately sitting down at the table.

"Water again Bells?" Dad asked as he help himself to lasagna.

"Trying to stay healthy," I say, as he passes it to me.

I grabbed a little bit with the fork but then passed it to my little sister. She looked at me weird before putting as much as she could before Mom scolded at her and passed it on to Seth, my little brother.

"Bella, honey what's wrong?" Mom asks, a little while later.

I hadn't touched my food but drowned my water instead.

"I'm….I'm just not feeling good," I say, not showing them any emotion.

Dad put his hand on my forehead since he was the closet to me.

"You are warm," he say, feeling my cheeks as well.

I knew I was warm, but I never knew they could feel it….I thought it was just me.

Dad grabbed my plate put a big glob of food on it, went, and covered it up before sticking it in the fridge.

"It's for later, you should go lie down" Mom says, ok? I am confused.

"Okay" I mumble and stood up from my chair.

Leah grabbed my arm.

"Bella?" she asks, quietly.

"What's up Leah?" I ask, nicely.

"Are you leaving me?," she asks, scared.

I ran a hand through her hair and Mom looked sad.

"Only for the summer Leah, I'll be right back in September," I answer her question.

"Are you sure?" she asks, pouting a bit.

"I'm sure Leah, I'll call every Friday okay?" I tell her. Giving her my loyalty that I will call her.

She nods her head. I kiss her forehead before walking up to my room.

When I get to my room, I was shocked by who I saw…

* * *

**I was told to leave you a cliffhanger by the BETA ;) Sorry for the late update, i've been horribly busy! I've had to many meetings lately (student council and classes) and now i'm going to be gone next saturday and sunday for relay for life :( So i got the days off work and i'm onto that for next weekend and school starts soon so updates will be slow. **

**Sorry again for the late update! Thanks so much for all of the reviews, you guys amaze me 3 **

**Until next time :)**

**Review if you want!**


	9. I'm sorry :(

**I'm sorry this isn't an update but please read. **

**Updates are all being put back 2 weeks, family reasons. **

**My great-grandmother died last night in Florida, she didnt suffer, **

**which everyone was happy about but she's gone :'(**

**Updates are all put back 2 weeks while everything goes around! **

**Please bear with me...**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Stephanie Meyer Own Twilight, all I own is the plot

Beta by Jan319

Bella's POV

The blonde girl sitting on my bed stood out as soon I step into my bedroom. She was playing on my phone!

"Rose!" I hissed snatching my phone away from her.

She should not be going through my phone; it is my cell phone for a reason!

"Who is he? I saw boyfriend," she asks, raising her eyebrows at me.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in!" I say, grinding my teeth together from lashing out at her. I see that my doors are locked.

"Easily," That is all she says.

"Rose…." I say

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Your doors were open, so I slipped in and locked them," she replies, answering the question in my head.

I groan. I went over to the my doors unlocking them and flinging the doors open

"Get out" I spoke sternly, gesturing to my bedroom door.

"Bella, I'm sorry about this afternoon," she says not moving an inch.

"Rose, get out, I don't feel good," It's true I don't, I was not lying to get her out of my room.

She rolled her eyes at me again.

"That's a lie," Rosalie says not believing me.

"No it's not, now please GET OUT!" I yell.

She sighs.

"Fine but—"she says

"No buts please leave," I say pointing to the door.

She pouts and left out through my patio doors and jumped down landing straight on her feet. I sigh while I feel nausea . I rushed towards the bathroom and threw up whatever I had in my stomach, which so happen to be my lunch from school, Great!

I groan getting up from the floor to flush the toilet, I sit on the edge of the bathtub holding my stomach; I don't know how much more I could deal with this? I am hoping it's gone when I hit my second trimester.

When I hear knocking on the door, my hands went onto my lap so my mom didn't figure anything out.

"Bella, are you okay in there?" Mom asks, through the door.

"Mom, I'm fine," I say.

"I heard you getting sick," she said

"Mom," I say sighing

"Bella?," she says

"Can you come in here?" I asked

She twisted the doorknob but it did not work

"It's locked," she said

I unlocked the door and she came in seconds later, and knelt down next to me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asks.

"Can you get my medicine out of the cabinet please?" I ask.

She nodded and stood up opening my cabinet when something fell out, my condoms.

"Bella, what are these?," she asked picking them up from the sink.

"They're for emergencies, you know for the party's" I lied

"Bella," she says

"They are Mom, I'm still a virgin" I lied to her.

"Bella I don't know if I believe you" she said

"Mom, I swear, I'm not lying" I said

She sighs, grabs my medicine from the cupboard, and poured me some Tylenol in the cup handing it to me as she put the condoms away. I drowned the medicine and handed the cup back to my mother as she washed it out.

"I'm going to miss you," I say, looking up at her.

"You mean when you go on your trip?" she asked

"Yeah," I reply.

"I'm going to miss you to Bella, but you told Leah you'd call every Friday," she repeats my answer that I told my little sister, Leah.

"I know I did Mom…. But…" I say

"But what?" she asks

"I might not keep that promise; do you really think I'll remember?" I said

"Bella, it's only for 3 months," she says.

Yes, only for 3 months, I will be big by the time I come back.

"I know Mom but—"I said

"But nothing, Bella, you'll go until school starts and then you will come back, you're not 18 yet," she stresses.

I sigh, running my hand through my messy curly reddish brown hair.

"I know Mom but—"I try, again

"Bella" she warns.

"Would I be grounded for life if I never came back?" I asked quietly

"Bella, you're coming back," she says, looking at me.

"I know I am Mom, but if I didn't…" I said

"Unless it's after September 13th we can't do anything, you'll be 18 then; you would be legal," she says.

"So I wouldn't be grounded?" I asked

"It matters when you come back, now please get off the bathtub edge. It's gross," Mom said

I sigh. I stood up from the tub feeling a bit sick but not enough to vomit. When I walked out of my bathroom, my mother followed and walked out of the room as I curled up on my bed clutching the sheets. I wanted my Edward; I did not want to be homesick. I obviously knew why I was sick but I did not want to think about it yet.

I want Edward, I know it may seem like I have him all the time but I want him. I want my boyfriend by my side; I do not want him anywhere but here. I know he cannot be here because it will get suspicious and my parents do not want me dating any time soon, and having sex would be just as worse. I could not see my parents agreeing with him and letting him ever be with me, if that day ever came I would know something was up.

I wish we could be together, like together in public, but I know it will not ever happen because of our age difference. I am a minor and if Edward is caught with me, he can be sent to jail with my dad being the police chief so it wouldn't take long before he was in a jail cell for the rest of his life. I do not want him to lose seeing his child or children grow up if I gave birth.

If my parents found out I would be forced into abortion or adoption and my boyfriend would be in jail. I could not stand even think of giving up my baby, I know I am only 17 but I do not care! I do not care if I have a baby, the baby is still a part of me and Edward. It not some one-night stand; he my boyfriend's for god's sake! I pick up my phone from the bed seeing I had one missed call; your first guess does not count.

My boyfriend is obviously worried about me so I dialed his number and called him back , still clutching the blanket while lying in bed.

"Bella?" he asks, worriedly.

"Hey" I say

He sighs; I could see him running a hand through his messy bronze lock.

"Are you okay? You didn't answer my calls…," he said

"I'm fine, I just got sick, it's normal," I said

He sighs again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there with you," he replies

I laugh.

"I just got little sick babe, you wouldn't want to be here Anyways," I say

"I know but you're still my girl," he said

I sigh.

"I know I know, you know how my mom's a chef right?" I asked

"Yes" he says

"I couldn't eat any of it because I didn't feel good and it's my mom's food!" I said sitting up in my bed

He laughed, actually laughed.

"I'm sorry baby," he said

"You better be," I warn him.

"How can I make it up to you?" he asks, husky.

"Hmm….." I say thinking.

I did not know what I wanted him to do

"Fuck Me," I said

"Baby, I can't," he said

"I know not now, when we go to Washington, I want you to fuck me slowly…please" I said

"I can do that, I love you, baby" he said

"I love you too, babe," I say, hanging up.

* * *

**Hi lovelies :D Long time no update! It's only been 8 days since i told you about my grandmother and not much has changed with my family with the fighting but I have the time to write and read since i'm staying out of it! **

**I want to thank all 11 of you for caring about my family problems and telling me to take care of it and not have to worry, you made my week that way 3**

**Back to the chapter now! Many of you thought It was Edward, nope it was Rose which you just figured out :) My BETA corrected me on the medicine part, with the Tylenol. **

**Can i see some of you who reviewed on my AN review here? **

**Review if you want :D**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

~-a week later-~

4 days, it would be 4 days until school was out for the summer. 5 days until Edward and I left for the summer to go to Washington. I could not wait until we have to go. I wanted school to be over already.

"Bella are you feeling okay?" mom asked feeling my head

My morning sickness had caught up on me and my mom has kept me home all last week because of it.

"You're warm," she said

"Mom I have to go to school, it's exam week" I said

"I know honey but you have a fever" she said

"Mom" I said

She sighed and ran a hand through my hair

"If you get sick just call and I'll come pick you up okay?" she asked

"Mom!" I said

She sighed

"Okay, go to school before I change my mind" she said

I kissed her cheek and grabbed my keys before walking outside and to my car. I love my house it'll be shame to leave it this weekend. When I got in my car I just sat there for a minute looking it over, I wouldn't have it when going to Washington either. When I leave my family I will be gaining a family I don't know. I've met Alice numerous times, but I've never met her as Edward's girlfriend.

When I got to school I saw a few people stare at me but I didn't care about what they said about me. I looked at rose though she didn't see me and I saw her talking with Royce. I could care less what she did anymore.

"I heard she's sick" someone whispered as I walked away

"I can bet you she's not a virgin" another whispered

"Who do you think she slept with?" someone else whispered –or tried to- to there friend

I wanted to tell them all off and tell them to shut the f**k up and leave me alone but I didn't and stayed out of the crowd of people. September is going to suck, unless I wear the biggest sweatshirt I can find, they'll all know I'm pregnant and the whispers will start again. Rose wouldn't believe me when I told her the truth and then she would tell all her "popular" friends and I would be the gossip of the school.

I didn't want to be the gossip of the town. When I reached my locker and opened it, a note fell out and I bent down picking it up. It read: Bella. I smiled, I knew who it was on his writing. I looked around seeing no one and tore open the letter.

_Bella, _

_I'm waiting for you, trying to be patient. I cant wait until Sunday 3_

_Your love. _

I smiled at the note and put it into the pocket of my bookbag when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I froze

"Hey Bella!" Angela said from behind me

"Angela what's up?" I asked

"Quick Question, do you have any plans for the summer?" she asked

"Actually yes" I said

"Oh" she said sadly

"Why what's up?" I asked

"Well I'm spending the Summer with my mother in Washington and I want someone to come with me" she said

God….ah shit! Her mother had done the same thing as mine but left her at 7 months, but they keep in contact now.

"Ah sorry Angela, I am busy over the summer" I said

"Its okay, I'll ask someone else" she said walking off

I sighed and grabbed a book to read and closed my locker making sure my note from Edward was secure in my book bag. When I got to gym I noticed a sub and set my bag on the bleachers and sat down and he noticed it walking over to me.

"Arent you supposed to be getting dressed?" he snapped at me with a horrible look on his face

"I have a pass" I said

"Oh hell you do, go get changed" he snapped again

"I have a pass for the rest of the school year SIR" I snapped right back at him

He didn't like my tone,

"Go get dressed" he snapped at me walking away

I didn't move from my spot and opened my book. People knew I wasn't "allowed" to take gym anymore and I was out so they didn't even glance at me when they saw me on the bleachers. After a little while and me not moving he pulled aside a random student and handed them a note to take to the office. I blew out a breath and threw my book in my bag figuring it was useless to even think of reading it when I would just have to worry about the noise. He stared at me for the longest time until the kid came back with a different note in his hands, and I knew it had to be the note that I was excused from gym for the rest of the year. The teacher shot me a look when he received the note but crumble it putting it in the trash can.

I wanted to laugh at him. When the class was finally over I looked at the exam schedule and saw I needed to go to English. I groaned, I did not want to go to that class. I sighed and walked to my locker slowly where I pulled out my English books and slammed the door shut. Slowly walking to English I heard the second bell to get to class go off and walked a bit faster.

When I finally got to class I noticed I was one of the first people to be there and I sighed heavily thanking god. The teacher was the same lady and I just hated that lady. She could go die in a hole for all I cared. She obviously didn't like me when she glared my way when I sat in my seat. As people started rushing in the lady counted each and every one of them and I kind of found it freaky.

As she counted the people I stared her down, she looked kind of familiar to me but I kind of ignored it. when she passed out the tests I immediately knew the first answers, I knew English.

_1. B_

_2. A _

_3. D_

_4. B _

_5. C _

The questions just got easier and easier as the time went on and on.

_16. Gerund_

_17. Particle _

…_._

_25. subordinate _

The rest of the questions consisted on everything and anything from, multiple choice to fill in the blank, I knew I nailed this test. As time went on I noticed her staring me down until we had to pass the tests to the right and down one seat before we started to check them and it continued on. I nailed them, almost every single one of them and when I got it back I had a 200/205, I was happy with my score.

If my scores were like this next year (maybe) I was sure to get into journalism school. I don't even know if I'll get into college next year with a baby, it seems impossible. Even though with my 28 ACT score it may not be impossible. Most colleges will want me to join them but I'm….i'm not ready for college and a family. A whole NEW family.

When we got to the signal to leave class and go to our next one the teacher held me back

"Bella right?" she asked

"Right, I actually have to get to my study class—" I said

"Bella, Mr. Cullen is my nephew," she said out of randomness

I think I wanted to run and hide from this lady,

"My nephew doesn't keep secrets from the family Bella" she said

That meant she knew. She knew everything about…us….

"I really—" I said

"No worries Bella, don't break my nephew's heart Bella or I will have something to not like about you, now go to class" she said turning around in her chair.

I took my notebook and walked off shocked at what had just happened to speak.

* * *

**Shocked that i updated so soon? I just...your reviews keep 'em coming! I love every single one of them :) **

**Guess what? Lemon next chapter ;) **

**I want to hear your thoughts on how her teacher is one of Edward's aunts :) **

**Review if you want! **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

I would be lying if I told you I wasn't creped out by my boyfriend's aunt. She was a freaky lady and I couldn't believe possibly one day I could be related to that lady. Her name confuses me though; she must be Edward's real aunt but soon got married one day since her last name is Lang. A lady I knew I hated, she could be….she could be my family one day.

When I got to my locker I grabbed whatever I wanted for my study class and made my way before they told us we had to be in class and if we weren't we would be marked tardy. I was barely on time. After all, of my classes and lunch the day quickly progressed into going by faster than hell. After school was over, I checked my phone to see I had no new messages and sighed.

I knew he probably knew because it was exam week that he couldn't text me but I wanted him to text me. I wanted to imagine him waiting for me to respond to his messages. When I got in my car I sighed and looked out the window, I wanted so badly to just feel free finally; Friday could not come fast enough. Though I didn't want the summer to end I knew one day it would end and I would have to move back to Chicago.

Moving back to Chicago in September is going to be….different. I am going to be attached quickly to the small town my boyfriend is taking me and when we come back, he is not my boyfriend; he is just a random person living in Chicago. Can I think of him as just a random person living in Chicago? Absolutely not! He's not just a random man I know from him being my teacher, he's our child's father!

This child contains his DNA, I obviously did not make this baby on my own, and I mean it takes TWO to create a child. No matter if, it is a sperm donor, rape, sex, anything like that, the baby still needs two people to create it. The first time Edward and I had sex, it had been 2 months into sophomore year, and I could not believe him when he told me he wanted me.

_Flashback _

_He looked at me barely seeing my eyes not peering over my full breasts. In an instant, his hand touched mine and I immediately pulled away from him. _

"_No Edward" I whispered_

"_Please?" he asked_

_I sighed_

"_Yes" he answered back. _

_In an instant his arms were around my and his lips were against mine. His tongue intruded my mouth and I moaned with pleasure as I found it very nice. His arms were put around me pulling me against his dick. _

_He began to undress me while kissing my lips moving downward toward my breasts. Finally, my pants were down and my breasts stood at the attention. I wanted Edward now more than ever. _

"_Take me now this feels so right," I begged _

_He immediately removed the reminder of my clothing and his also. He tenderly laid me down on the bed and began to slowly move between my legs, very slowly at first but then with more strength. I arched my back and moved to meet Edward's rhythm. I was glorious now. My heart was beating so fast I had a hard time catching my breath. _

_My pleasure was repeating repeatedly. I had never felt something so enchanting. _

"_Oh god" He screamed as I came with him at the same time. _

_It was the best first time EVER!_

_End of Flashback_

Our sex was always….interesting but now that I am pregnant it is going to be different, I know my boyfriend. I shook my head and drove to my house. When I got home, I saw no cars in the driveway and it concerned me, was nobody home right now? The twins ride the bus and Mom's usually home doing some cooking. Parking on the side of the road, I got out of my car and quietly made my way into the house.

When I got in the house all the lights were off and no one was home like I thought outside, what the hell? I walked into the kitchen and turned on the light seeing a note

_Bella, _

_Took the twins out for their birthday. We didn't think you would want to come to Chuck 'E' Cheese so we left without you. There's some food in the fridge. _

_We'll be back late tonight, _

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad _

Ah, shit! I had forgot all about the twin's birthday. I smiled and pulled out my phone texting my boyfriend

_Free house for the night ;)_

I knew he would text back something like he'd be here in 10 minutes. I was right about something when my phone buzzed

**What if we get caught? **

I sighed; I knew that had been worrying him the past 2 weeks. Ever since my pregnancy "started", he has always been cautious about us having sex and being caught by anyone. I did not blame him though; if we were caught, it would be horrible.

I shuddered trying not to think about my child (or children) growing up with no father, or with an adoptive family my parents made me give my baby to.

_We will not_

I knew he was still unsure when he sent me the following text

**Okay….**

He would be to my house in the matter of minutes and I did not have to worry about my family being here, the twins could be at that place the whole night for I knew!

I stayed in my bed just lying there with my hand on my yet flat stomach when I heard the knock on my patio doors. My eyes flashed to the door seeing my boyfriend. I giggled a little bit and walked over to the doors opening them a little bit

"Well hello there" I said

"Baby let me in" he said

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked

He groaned and crushed his lips to mine to get me to stop; it defiantly got me to stop. He smiled when he pulled away

"That's how" he said

"Get it before the neighbors see you" I said

He came into my room and sat on my bed patting the seat next to him after I re-locked my doors. I sat down next to him willingly

"What's wrong?" I asked knowing something was wrong.

"I think we should re-think about Washington" he said

"What do you mean? This was your idea!" I said

"I know Bella, but I've been thinking" he said

I giggled at him but he did not take it lightly and did not laugh with me, which made me stop.

"Edward?" I asked

"What if something happens? We don't even know exactly if you are…" he said

"I know we don't know Edward, but if we aren't we still have the next 3 months to ourselves" I said

"I know that Bella, but…" he said

"But what?" I asked

"Alice knows you're not over 18, she knows our relationship is illegal. She could easily tell my cousins and aunt and uncle about you not being over 18, my aunt will tell her sister which is my mother and it will spread here and your parents would know quickly. You would be forced into abortion or more or less adoption, and I will not be around anymore Bella. I don't want to test my life" he said

I sigh, it hurts to think of the baby being aborted or adopted, I do not want that for our child.

"I don't want that for us Edward yes, but Washington is the safest place for us" I said

"But's it's not" he said

"Edward that's enough please. We'll be fine" I said

"I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want" he said

"I do want you! Why would you think I didn't want you?" I asked

"I don't know Bella, I've just….I've been thinking a lot, about everything really" he said

"Edward I can promise you I do want you, I love you way to much not to" I said

He kissed my hair taking my hand in his as I cuddled up to him.

"I love you too" he said

* * *

**Hi guys/gals :) Did you enjoy the tiny lemon you got in this chapter ;)? I hope you did! It's one of the few i'm putting in this story, so enjoy it while you can! **

**This is UN-BETA'D (Forgot to send it, oops! :) **

**LAST UPDATE BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS ON THE THIRD! **

**Your reviews mean a lot to me, i love seeing 13 reviews on a chapter :) **

**Check out "The Intertwined Emerald" if you love a sportward! Leave me a review to make my day even better :)**

**Review if you would like :) **


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

~-the next morning-~

I woke up feeling someone next to me and my eyes shot open seeing my sleeping boyfriend. Looking at the clock I saw it was 7:00 am and shot out of my bed and to my patio doors to see if my parents car was home, it wasn't. I walked over to my phone and turned it on, once it was fully turned on it buzzed 3 times for 3 text messages.

_Mom: Staying out for the night, grabbing hotel, be good!-10:35 PM_

_Rose: Time to get up! See you at 7:30 for school!-6:30_

_Mom: On our way home!-7:01_

I breathed in and out and walked over to my bed where I still saw my boyfriend. Climbing into the bed I started to get him to wake up, but he just took me back onto the bed wanting us to cuddle. Ya I wanted to cuddle with him but it's to late,

"Edward I need to shower" I said

"Hmm no" he mumbled

"Rose is going to be here in 20" I said

"I don't care" he mumbled

"But I do, I'd rather not have my best friend catch us" I said

"Does it really matter?" he mumbled

"Would you like my best friend to catch her English teacher in bed with her best friend?" I asked

"No" he mumbled

"Then you need to let me go so I can shower," I said

"I don't wanna" he said

"My parents are on their way home" I said

"Fine fine" he said sitting up in my bed

His hair was messier than usual and it made me giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Your hair" I said

He laughed a little bit

"Your hair isn't any better baby" he said

"Oh shut up," I said wiggling out of his grip

When I went to go out of the room he pulled me to him and gave me a kiss

"I wont be here when you get out" he said

"I love you" I said

He kissed my lips once more before pulling away

"I love you too" he said

One more kiss and I grabbed my clothes and made my way for the shower passing the clock on my way to the bathroom and it was seven twenty two. I had 8 minutes before Rose would be here. I took my shower in 4 minutes slipped on my clothes (baggy shirt, jeans, tennis shoes) and brushed through my hair before putting it in a ponytail. I looked at the time seeing it was seven thirty exactly and she wasn't here.

I walked into my bedroom to see it empty, he was right, he was nowhere in sight. I heard a beep of rose's horn a few seconds later and grabbed my bag before making my way down the stairs. When I got to the door I saw Rose in her flashy car, her Forza Motorsport 4 Porsche. I rolled my eyes at she beeped the horn AGAIN seeing me on the steps.

I locked the house door and walked over to her car climbing in it.

"Your hair is still wet" she said taking a piece of my hair in her fingers

"I got up late" I said

It wasn't exactly a lie or the truth. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course you did" she said driving off

I hated when rose took me to school, it means I couldn't see him afterwards. I felt a little bit of nausea run through me but it didn't last and moved on a few seconds later. When we pulled into the school parking lot the nausea returned, 2 times worse than it was before. I tried to ignore it as rose found a parking spot but it never went away and I hated it.

When rose pulled into the parking spot and put the car in park I bolted out of her car barely hanging onto my book-bag. I dashed for the ladies room before crouching down and throwing up my breakfast, or whatever I had in my stomach. I felt some hands on my back and holding my hair seconds later

"You just could have said something" she said

After feeling like I wasn't going to get sick anymore, I flushed the toilet and sat against the wall.

"It went away at first" I said

"Bella are you sick? I can easily take you home…" she said

"No I'm okay Rose, I haven't had anything to eat today. Let's go get something to eat please" I said standing up

She stood from the floor taking my bag from me,

"what are you doing?" I asked

"I'm taking our bags to our lockers and going to meet you in the cafeteria," she said

"Whatever" I mumbled opening the bathroom door and going out to wash my hands

"What's your numbers for your lock?" she asked

"17-22-4" I said

"Thanks" she said walking out of the bathroom with our bags in hand.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom and made my way for the cafeteria. When I got into the room I saw a few people in there talking with their friends and a few people sitting by themselves, eating and leaving. It made me feel bad for the people with no friends. I sat in line and got some food and sat at a table nibbling on my bagel as rose walked into the door grabbing some food and coming up to me and sitting down.

"Something fell out of your locker when I got there" she said

I froze mid-way, I only got letters from Edward in my locker.

"What did it say?" I asked

"Nothing much, just some odd hand writing saying your name" she said

I pray to god it's not who I think,

"Can I see it?" I asked

She handed me the paper and I tore it open reading the hand writing, and I sighed in relief.

_Bella,_

_Welcome to the family! _

_~Alice Cullen (Or pixie as your guy calls me ;)_

I sighed and put the letter in my pocket,

"Who was It from?" she asked

"Just a friend" I said

I was lucky it wasn't his letter, it was only alice, his cousin.

"Really?" she asked

"Really," I said

She sighed and picked up her muffin

"Should I believe you?" she asked

"Why shouldn't you?" I asked

"You just….you've been off lately, something's up, I can tell" she said

"What do you mean?" I asked

I knew things were off between the two of us,

"Ever since you told me you were going on a road trip alone you've been really off, it concerns me" she said

"Nothing is up Rose, this year is just…..it's put a lot of stress on me with the ACT a few months ago and all. Through all of this we're going to be seniors in 3 months and it's stressing to think of all of the college things going on, I doubt I'm the only one who thinks this" I said

"So your just stressed? Nothing else is wrong?" she asked

I shook my head and she sighed,

"Alright" she said

* * *

**This update wasn't supposed to happen today but on Wednesday. I decided i liked today better :P **

**SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW! **

**It happened again, my family is not doing well :( My cousin (older by 2 years) got into an accident last Friday, and last i knew she was in critical condition, so...**

**I hope you loved the chapter :) **

**Review if you would like! **


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

~a few days later~

School was finally out! Thank the lord. I walk out to my car and Rose stops me half-way getting there.

"Do you want to go see a movie?" she asks.

"Right now?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her

"No not now, later" she say

"Maybe. I have to ask my parents first and I'm leaving for my trip on Sunday so I have to get packing," I say

She looks hurt

'You're leaving already?" she ask

"Yes" I say

"Oh, okay" she said walking off and to her car.

I get into my car, put the key into the ignition and smile as it turns on very quickly. I put the car in drive and sped out of the school parking lot hoping to never have to come back here again.

I did not make my way home and checked in my rear view mirror to see if anyone was following me, no one was.

I race towards the apartments and when I did get there and I shut off my car looked around and walked into the lobby

"Hello sweetheart!" Mia –the receptionist- says warmly.

She was in her late 50's and one of the sweetest ladies I have ever met.

"Hi Mia, do you know if Ed's in yet?" I ask.

"He is, he told me to send you up as soon as you got here, something important," she says

"Alright. Bye Mia" I wave at her.

"Goodbye, honey" going back to the computer.

I am lucky my boyfriend only live on the second floor since the elevator was out of order now these days.

When I get up to his apartment I knew the door was not locked so I walk into the apartment.

"Fuck Bella!" Edward said banging his head on something.

"Edward!" I scold, shutting the door.

He came out from the kitchen rubbing his head.

"Don't you knock?" he ask, getting little mad.

"Not like it would've mattered. What are you doing?" I say, walking up to him

"Fixing something," he snaps.

He is frustrated I can tell.

"Since when?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Since today" he said kissing my hair

"You know the baby can hear everything you say right?" I ask

"Oh well, the baby isn't even the size of a peanut yet Bella" he state.

"I know that, but he can still hear you from what I've read," I say.

"He?" he asks

"Just my assumptions" I sigh

I let go of his waist

"What are we doing about Washington? We're still going right?" I asked

"I don't know," he says

"Edward, it's 2 days away" I say

"I know, I know" he say, running his hand through his hair.

"What's up? Mia told me you said something was wrong," I said

"It's nothing," he said.

"It has to be more than nothing," I say

He ran a hand over his face and took his other one in my hands,

"My mom's sister isn't well, the one in Washington…" he says

"I'm sorry," I said sitting down on the couch

"I can't lose my family at this time," he said burying his face in my neck.

"You have our baby and myself; we're your family now too,"

"I love you" he kisses me.

"I know" I say, running my hand through his hair.

~Sunday Morning~

I woke up to someone knocking on my door and groaned throwing my pillow at the door.

"Bella honeys you really do need to shower before you go on your trip today," Mom said from behind the door

I did not want to get up

"Come on honey" Mom say.

I sat up in my bed, and looked over at my clock. 11:00 am. I did not have to leave until two why I was up so early

"It's too early!" I said burying my face in my pillow

"Bella" Mom sighs

In addition, before I knew it I was out of my bed and into the shower, being forced by my own father.

I liked rinsing off and it felt good for the hot water to just go down my body. I looked down at myself just to see I already had a small bump in my stomach.

It not that visible since it was small but it was still there and I loved it, I love knowing the baby is there.

After getting out of the shower and changing into some comfortable and non-tight clothing I went into my bedroom and got all my packing done that I had not yesterday.

Rose had come over, packed me a bunch of clothes for California (which is where I told her I was going), helped me pick some sandals and all for everything, and demanded a souvenir.

I giggled at her thanked her and she left.

I kept some of the summer clothes in my bag but put in some clothes I knew were too big for me right now but not so much in just a short month or two.

I heard a knock on my door and I zip up my bag looking that way to see Leah in her tank top, shorts, and flip-flops. She looked great according to my yoga pants and oversize t-shirt

"Hey Lee," I say.

"Are you leaving me?" she asks

"Lee," I warn.

"Why do you have to go?" she asks, with tears in her eyes.

I bent down to her level,

"You know I love you Lee, and I promised you I would call every Friday," I say.

"Are you sure?" she asks

"I'm sure. If I break my promise you can yell at me okay?" I ask

"I never yell at you Bella," she said

"I know short stuff, now give me one last hug" I say.

She threw herself at me giving me a tight hug around my stomach.

"I love you Bella," she says

"I love you to Leah so so much," I tell her

It would be so hard for me to let her go for so long. She would be the best aunt though in several months, she would cherish these babies.

I grab my few bags and Leah and I walk down the stairs where I found my father waiting for me.

"I'm going to miss you Bells," he tells me.

"I'll miss you too, Dad," I say giving him a hug

I move onto my mom

"Remember to wear sunscreen, wear a hat, don't text and drive" she says.

"I won't text and drive Mom, I promise," I say.

She smile and give me one last hug and I move onto Seth.

"Keep your sister in line buddy," I warn him, playfully.

He grins

"I will!" he chuckles.

I kiss Leah's head already saying our goodbye's upstairs, stood up from the ground, and grabbing my bag.

"Have fun" Dad said

I giggle and give him one last hug before walking out to my car and putting my things in the backseat.

I back out of the driveway and down the road seeing them not staring at me any longer, so I sped up and went to the apartments where I saw Edward's truck outside with him nowhere in sight, it worried me.

I park my car next to his truck and finally did see him in the lobby talking to Mia it did not worry me.

It made me smile, and I knew things would be okay.

* * *

**In honor of Renesmee's and Bella's birthdays you get this chapter :) I hope you like the chapter! Teaser of fic central tomorrow night :) **

**Review if you want!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

I get out of my car and beeped the horn to see him look my way grinning.

He says his quick goodbye to Mia and walked out to me.

I smile as he walked up to me and took my bags from the back of my car,

"Are you ready?" he asks

"Of course" I say, climbing into the truck.

He gets into the truck soon enough starting it up, and I sighed crossing my legs while he drove off. It was silent for so long before I spoke,

"Edward?" I ask

"What's up sweetheart?" he asks, looking my way.

"I notice something today," I say.

"What's that?" he asks, looking at me again.

I unbuckled my seat belt and sat on my knees.

"You can tell I'm pregnant," I say.

"How do you know?" he asks

He concern, I knew that from his face.

I lifted my shirt a small part, just enough to show him my baby bump.

"Because I'm starting to show," I say.

Edward slams the break so hard that I jerk forward. He pulls over to the side in a matter of seconds. He places his hand on my belly to feel his unborn child.

"It seems so unreal," he says, rubbing my stomach.

"It's not fake, it's all real," I cry.

He smile at me bringing his hands up to my face

"Give me a kiss, mommy" he says

"Whatever you say daddy," I giggle, against his lips kissing him.

We kiss for what seems like forever but are only for about a minute or two.

"Thank you Bella" he says

"For what?" I ask.

"A family, you loving me for me." He says

"Oh I had a very good choice Mr. Masen, I could just have left you alone" I reply

"I don't think you would after the first kiss in the classroom," he says

"I would have probably fallen in love with you anyways," I say

"And me" he said

He kissed my bump and I smiled at him, just loving him. He would be a perfect father when this baby comes. He got back in his seat fully putting his seat belt on as I also put mine on and we drove off.

He held my hand in his while he drove with the other hand and occanisoly kissed my knuckles.

~1 day later~

I woke up from my slumber with a start as I felt the truck go over a bump, it made my nausea return. I rubbed my eyes and looked over to see Edward wide away with a coffee cup in one hand. I grabbed his arm putting his coffee in the right spot.

"You're awake" he gasped

"I am. How much longer?" I ask

"A few hours maybe, we're in Seattle now," he says

"Can we stop somewhere? I really have to pee," I say

"Of course" he said getting off the high way a few seconds later.

We actually pulled into a Wal-Mart and I giggle, as he parked the truck.

"We're here for you to use the bathroom and then some," he replies.

"I figured"

After he had turned, the truck off we got out and he took my hand intertwining our fingers, and I smiled.

I liked being in public and being able to call him mine.

We walk into the Wal-Mart and grab a cart well Edward grabs a cart.

"What are we here for?" I ask.

"Anything important" he says.

"Do you have money?" I ask

"Always" he said his hand still in mine

After I use the bathroom, Edward and I went looking around for whatever we would need. Whether we would need for the apartment or just other things. Until we bump into someone cart, pissing me off but I did not show him or her.

"Edward?" the person asks

Edward's hand instantly let go of mine and I wanted his handed in mine, I craved my boyfriend. It was hard being away from him when I was so close.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at the person.

At least I did not know this person.

"Kate from high school," she says

I immediately did not like her, who knows what she did with my boyfriend in high school.

He scrunched up his nose at her name,

"Oh…it's you," he says

She looked pissed off that he did not like her.

She look to me and scrunched up her nose.

"Who is this? Your daughter?" Kate asks

He glared severely.

"I'm sorry Kate but this is my GIRLFRIEND Bella" he reply, loving to me.

I did not like her one bit; she was not on my good list

She snorted

"Girlfriend? Did she pay you or something?" Kate asked laughing at how I could be his girlfriend.

I hate her guts, total bitch.

"Or did she get herself pregnant and trap you into a relationship?" she ask.

"Oh go to hell Kate!" Edward said taking my hand again and walking away from her.

We walk for a little while before he spoke.

"I'm sorry about Kate," he says

"Who was she to you?" I ask.

"She was….she was an old girlfriend" he said

"What!" I said stopping in my tracks

"Bella it was nothing to me. Freshman year, 2 weeks and that was it. She was just a whore playing around with the men she could get," he said

I put my arms around him,

"I love you," I whispered

"I know baby, I love you too," he says

Moreover, we continued our shopping like nothing happened. Five minutes or so later when we were looking at bedding, white was my color; I loved the color white since it did not not show much emotion.

"I want this," I said pointing at the bedding I loved.

"Why white?" Edward asks

"Because I like white," I snap at him

"Alright sweetheart, stay calm," he said putting it in the cart.

I sigh and calm down

"Let's get out of here before we spend too much money" he says

I giggle and we checked out of the store, only spending around 150 dollars.

It was a good day.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the no updates in 10 days :( I got sick the other day and when I planned to update it didnt happen since I could barely stay awake, sorry lovelies!  
**

**So...there in Seattle, I dont remember which chapter it is when they get to Forks, SOON.**

**Please check out Complications, my new one-shot! I put it in the TwiFotContest but didnt win anything :)**

**Check out the Lyrics to Lyrics contest! Going to be so much fun ^_^**

**Please Review guys/gals :)**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Edward's POV

It did not take much longer to make our way into Forks, and it felt good being back here, in the nice smaller town where I did not have to worry about it being so big. I liked being back, I really did. My aunt's house was not to far from the town, and I liked that….let's just say I love this town as much as I do my girlfriend. At the only light in town, I shook Bella's shoulder lightly hoping to only slightly wake her so she would not snap at me.

She grumbled and turned in the seat away from me

"Bella honey we're almost there" I say quietly shaking her shoulder and watching the light

"Wake me in an hour," she mumbled

I chuckled

"Baby we'll be there in less than 5 minutes," I said seeing the light turn green and driving off,

She rolled over in her seat again and faced me with her eyes open; she had a slight smile on her face.

"It seemed to go by too quickly," she said

"I know," I said

My aunt's house was not too far out of town so I easily pulled down their long driveway and Bella looked confused.

"Where are we going? You didn't trick me here to kill me right?" she asked actually fearful

"No sweetheart I'm not, my aunt and uncle have….a very private house," I said

"Why?" she asked

"My uncle is….a very good OB/GYN, he makes a lot of money during the year" I said

"Hmm, it means we can see our baby whenever we want" she said

I chuckled and stopped the truck in front of their house and I think Bella's jaw probably dropped.

"They live here?" she asked

"They do," I said

"Is all of your family rich?" she asked

Bella's POV *Sorry for the quick change, I got everything mixed up and didnt feel like changing it allll*

He chuckled

"No sweetheart, my Aunt Mia is a teacher so she isn't that rich" he said

Oh, I knew exactly who that was,

"She doesn't like me" I said

"How do you know that?" he asked raising his eyebrows at me

"She was….she was one of your substitute teachers in Chicago, she confronted me…I don't think she likes me" I said

"Brown hair, grey eyes about 5'7?" he asked

I nodded; it fit her description very well.

"My aunt is very….she's an older sister of my mother, in her late 50's or 60's already and my mom is only in her 40's. She has a daughter in her 40's, she was a very young mother, left her daughter at 7 months…," he said

"So she's your cousin this lady?" I asked

"Pretty much yes" he said

"Oh" I said sighing

I knew we would have to get out the car soon and I would meet this family. Edward took my hand and kissed it before opening his door and getting out as I sat there, I did not want to do this but I had to. He walked over to my door opening it and taking my hand again,

"You'll be fine," he said

"I'm not so sure about this Edward, what if they don't like me?" I asked biting my lip

He chuckled at me, and I pouted wanting to cry

"Oh baby, I promise with all of my heart and more they won't hate you, they couldn't hate you. If I love you so will they?" he said

"Are you sure? 100% positive?" I asked

"Bella…" he said sighing at me

"Fine fine" I said slipping out of the truck

He shut the door behind me and intertwined our fingers it felt so right. We walked up to the door and Edward knocked once before the door was flung open and Alice stood there.

"Bella!" she squealed throwing her arms around me

I hugged her back and whens she pulled away she looked me over,

"How long has it been since I saw you? What….6 months? You seem….different," Alice said

"My birthday" I said correcting her

"It's been that long?" she screeched

I covered my ears; her screeching was too loud and hurt my ears.

"OH I'm sorry Bella, come on in and meet the family," she said taking my hand and leading me into the house

She led me into the house no matter how much I protested and led me to the living room where I saw a few people sitting.

"Mom, Dad" Alice said

They turned to her and immediately saw me, her mother smiled and stood from her seat.

"You must be Bella," she said

"I am," I quietly said

I felt someone grab my hand and slightly smiled,

"Aunt Esme this is Bella, my girlfriend," Edward said

Her eyes lit up,

"It's nice to finally see you happy Edward," his aunt said giving him a hug

I liked seeing him happy, everyone was happy lately.

"Bella and I….we have something to say when more people are here" Edward said

"Okay alright, well your aunt Mia went to go get her daughter from the airport," Esme said

"Alright, how old is that girl now anyways?" He asked

"She's 17," Alice said

My age,

"Come boy, we need to talk" Edward's uncle said patting his shoulder

He walked away from me and Alice pats my shoulder

"Come on, we need to talk" she said

I did not know what she needed to talk to me about but I was surely curious. When we got to a room she locked the door and faced me,

"Now Bella, I believe I know my cousin's little secret" she said

I doubted it, I really did.

"What is his secret alice?" I asked

"You're not 18 let alone in your 20's," she said crossing her arms

She was right but it hurt to think that, she was going to say I was not good enough for him.

"I know your relationship….is illegal in some states but it is not here, the legal age to date someone when you're a lot older than them is 16, you're…17" she said

I was about to speak again but she did

"And has it really been almost a year since I've seen you?" she asked

"Almost, 9 months about now" I said

She shook her head

"I can't believe that," she said

"It's true," I said

"You're also…you look like you got a stomach on you now to and your breasts are bigger, not saying I'm gay, my boyfriend lives with me" she said giggling at the end

I shrugged and turned away from her not wanting to have to deal with her, revealing it before anyone else knew.

"Bella….I just hope you don't hurt him" Alice said

"Why would I hurt him?" I asked

"Just don't break his heart or anything, even though you may not know it Edward is a very sensitive man" she said

Oh, I knew that all right,

"I won't break his heart Alice, I promise," I said

She smiled and hugged me from behind

"I hope to be able to call you family one day," she said

No matter what she did, I hoped to be a part of this family one way or another. We walked down the stairs and I heard what everyone was saying

"Mr. Masen! I didn't know we were cousins!" someone said

The last thing I knew was I was passing out and Alice was screaming

"BELLA!" She screamed

In addition, everything went black.

* * *

**Can anyone guess who this person talking to Mr. Masen is ;)? I bet you can. Love getting reviews peoples! You're the best!  
**

**Review if you want (please do ;)!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Edward's POV

I was not expecting one of my students to be my aunt Mia's daughter she left at 7 months old, it had me shocked as hell and I wanted to pass out until I heard Alice scream. I didn't know what. Happened but Alice ran down the stairs and over to me.

"Edward, I don't know what happened or anything but we were coming down the stairs and I could hear Aunt Mia's daughter talking….god fuck Edward she passed out" Alice said

God fuck! I hope something doesn't happen to the baby! It didn't take me long to get to the steps and down to the room where Alice dragged her. It was my old room I used when I came here, thank god. She was laying on the bed and looked like she was sleeping the way she was positioned.

I sat onto the bed and pulled her close to me letting her settle into my warmth. She could feel me holding her, I could feel her starting to settle in my arms.

"Edward" she mumbled

While my arms were wrapped around her I settled them on her bump, where our baby may lay, where I know our baby lies.

"Edward?" Alice asked coming in the door

My hands instantly went away from her bump, Alice didn't need to know…yet.

"I saw it Edward" she said

"Saw what?' I asked

"She's pregnant isn't she?" Alice asked

I ran a hand through my hair,

"Yeah" I said

She squealed,

"I cant believe it! Your going to be a dad Edward, a real dad!" she said

"Alice settle down" I said sitting up in the bed

"Come down stairs and tell everyone" she said

"Alice" I hissed

"Come on, PLEASE" she said with her puppy dog eyes

I got up from the bed and let Bella sleep from how she passed out. Alice grinned and skipped down the stairs into the living room. When we got there everyone looked our way,

"What happened?" my aunt asked

"She just passed out in shock, nothing much" I said

"Edward has some news" Alice blurt out

I glared at my cousin

"What is it Edward?" my aunt –Esme- asked

"You can tell us anything bro" Emmett said

"Don't listen to them Edward, do whatever you want" my uncle –Carlisle- said

"It's….it's nothing" I said

"Edward it's not nothing! It's important" Alice said slapping my shoulder

"Edward tell us" my aunt –Mia- told me

"It doesn't concern any of you" I said

"It has to Edward, your family" Mia said

"I…" I said

I looked at Alice, I couldn't say it.

"Edward's going to be a dad in a few months" Alice blurt out

Aunt Esme's eyes widened, along with a bunch of other peoples.

"Your going to be a dad?" Emmett asked

"Kind of" I said scratching the back of my head

"How could you get her pregnant? You shouldn't be having sex!" Aunt Esme said

"I'm sorry Esme, I didn't know I was underage again, I'm in my 20's, I can do whatever I want" I snapped at her

"Edward you should have waited until marriage" Aunt Esme said

"It's not the 1900's anymore Esme," I said to her

What did it have to do with her?

"I didn't know he was dating someone" my former student/cousin mumbled

"Esme I've been with her for 3 years, did you really think we wouldn't have sex in that time?" I asked

"Shouldn't you have proposed by now?" Emmett asked

Alice giggled, she knew exactly why I hadn't proposed to Bella yet.

"We're not ready for marriage" I said

"But you're ready for a baby?" Mia asked

"Aunt Mia…." I said

"Edward you're still young, you don't need to be tied down yet" Mia said

"It's my life, get over it. I'm tired of all you trying to control me, I'm not a little kid anymore!" I said

"Edward we're family, we care about you" Esme said

"Well I'm a grown man, you shouldn't have to worry about me anymore Esme, we can easily go back to Seattle where we were this morning" I snapped at my aunt

She frowned, she knew she wanted the whole family here while she battled cancer her stage 2 breast cancer.

"You wouldn't leave" she said

"Try me" I said

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked over at Alice

"Calm down Edward, your overreacting" Alice said

I ran a hand through my hair,

"We're leaving as soon as possible, we might be back" I said walking away

No one followed me, thank god.

Bella's POV

I could feel someone, someone I knew, Edward but his warmth soon moved away from me and walked out of the room, as I whimpered, I wanted him back with me.

I could hear most things, there was a lot of arguing going on. I sighed and peeled my eyes open seeing the room I was in, it looked like it hadn't been used in years. I sat up in the bed and just sat there for a few minutes listening to what was going on downstairs, there was too much arguing. I could hear someone walking up the stairs, just by the sound of their steps I knew they were mad, and I didn't like mad people.

I wrapped the blanket around me and closed my eyes. The door opened and my eyes shot open,

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked

He climbed into the bed with me and pulled me close to him,

"They don't accept your pregnancy" he said

"How can they not?" I asked

"They still think of me as a little kid, I don't know why" he said

"You're not a little kid you're my man" I said placing my head on his chest

"I love you" I mumbled

"I love you too" he said kissing my head

We just sat there for a little while, snuggling with each other,

"Even Alice?" I asked

"Even Alice what?" he asked

"Does she hate me for my pregnancy?" I asked

"No! Alice doesn't hate you, Alice couldn't hate you Bella. They don't hate you or the baby, they're just concerned for my life" he said

I sat away from him,

"Your life? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Bella its nothing," he said

"Tell me, I should know, you're my boyfriend and baby daddy" I said

"I didn't grow up in Chicago, I grew up around here. My parents were never around, I basically LIVED HERE, I trusted on my aunt to be my mother, she's just….she's very protective of me since she basically raised me" she said

"Why did you move?" I asked setting my hand back on his chest

"My dad got a new job" he said

"Then why didn't you stay here?" I asked

"I wasn't allowed, I moved when I was 10, I didn't really have much of a choice" he said

"Why are you telling me this now, after 3 years of our relationship?" I asked

"Because I don't want us to end up like that, I don't want our baby to be rejected," he said

"That would never happen! I love this baby already," I said placing my other hand on my bump

"I love him to Bella, so so much, and I love you too" he said placing his hand over mine

"You better" I mumbled kissing him.

* * *

**Is he sweet or what? Did anyone notice what he said in the second to last line ;)! **

**Thankfully none of my stories got pulled from here when FFN went on a deleting spree yesterday, watch out for your favorite fics!  
**

**Review if you want :) **


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

We weren't left at that house much longer, no matter how much Edward's aunt protested about us going to Seattle. When we had got down there Angela had left with her mother, Mia was showing her around town, the tiny ass town. I told Edward I didn't want to sit in an apartment or hotel room doing nothing In Seattle, I wanted to do something, anything.

He told me tomorrow because today was almost over and I slumped in my seat crossing my arms, just like a little girl. It took what seemed like FOREVER before we came into Seattle, it was close to 9:30 at night, NINE THIRTY! I was super tired and just wanted to curl up in a bed with my boyfriend and go to sleep.

"Baby we need to find somewhere to stay" Edward said

"I want to sleep" I said

"Baby" he groaned

I sat up in my seat and glared at him, I didn't want him to wake me up.

"I hate you" I hissed at him looking out the other window

"No you don't Bella, let's just find a place to stay and find an apartment sometime this week" he said grabbing my hand and kissing it

I ignored the man until he pulled into a hotel parking lot. After parking the truck I slipped out and grabbed my bag slamming the door shut and walking away as he just got out.

"Bella baby!" he said running after me

I just ignored him walking into the hotel doors and saw the person smiling at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder in seconds,

"Bella" he warned

I ignored him, I didn't want to talk to him.

"We need a room" he said

"How long?" she asked smiling at him,

She wanted my boyfriend. I hated her already

"For the week at the most" he said

A WEEK! We're never going to find an apartment are we?

"How many beds? 2 for you and your friend?" she asked thinking she could get in his pants

"1 bed please" he said correcting her,

She frowned and typed in the information.

"$650 please" she said

He handed her his credit card and she swiped it and it was done within seconds. After handing it back to him she handed him another card, our room card.

"Have a nice night" she said

Bitch.

I walked away with confidence and Edward took my hand,

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" I said

"You're jealous" he said

"I am not!" I said

He still wouldn't let me walk away

"Bella don't deny it, I don't love anyone but you and the baby, I promise" he said

"I love you too" I whispered

He gave me a passionate kiss, and I returned it before someone cleared their throat, I looked up to see that girl with her arms crossed

"Take this to your room" she hissed

I glared at her and we walked away hand in hand away from her, I hated that girl. When we finally got to our room, I pushed my boyfriend on the bed.

"I want you" I said putting my hand on his chest

"Fuck Bella" he hissed

"Yes I agree you should fuck me Edward, PLEASE. You promised" I said

"Oh I remember I promised you my sweet girl, oh I remember" he hissed taking my hand down to feel his cock

I groaned in pleasure, I wanted my boyfriend. Before we could do anything there was a knock on the door, I wanted to kill the person at the door. I decided to ignore it and peeled Edward's shirt off. The knock continued and we continued to ignore it. MY shirt and bra were off before they knocked again and Edward groaned slipping off the bed.

I put the blanket around my breasts, I couldn't let the person at the door see my boobs. Edward opened the door and to see his cousin,

"What are you doing here?" he hissed

"Put your shirt on! EW!" she screamed covering her eyes

"What are you doing here?" he hissed

"My mother sent me here" she said

"How did you know where we were?" he asked

"I left right after you, I followed you" she said with her eyes still covered

Stupid stupid girl! Edward walked into the room handing me my shirt and slipped on his own. After my shirt was on, he spoke,

"You can come in now" he said

"And un-cover your eyes" I said

She uncovered her eyes and walked into the room closing the door.

"You were about to have sex! Oh my god GROSS!" she screamed covering her eyes again

"Well duh! I'm a pregnant hormonal girl! I wanted my boyfriend Alice" I hissed at her

She shuddered, actually shuddered

"Edward can I borrow your phone? I need to call my boyfriend and my phone died on the way here" she said holding up her dead phone

He threw his phone at her and she grinned going into the bathroom to make her call,

"You trust her with your phone?" I asked

"She's my cousin and I basically lived with her until I was 10, I got used to it" he mumbled climbing onto the bed and on top of me

I kissed him fiercely as he tried once again to take his and my shirt off without any interruptions, I heard a tiny scream a phone on the table and a door slamming, it made me giggle.

"I love your cousin" I said

"Hopefully one day she'll be your cousin to" he said

I sighed,

"I love you" I said

"I love you too my sweet girl" he said

"You better my sweet boyfriend" I said slipping off my pants,

"Fuck Bella" he groaned

Our night continued with a quick night of pleasure, god fuck….a very very very nice night of pleasure that I had been dying for when we had that phone call a few days ago before school ended. I love this man more then anything.

* * *

***Peeks head out to look at readers* **

**Heyyy, whats up? I know, it's been 12 DAYS SINCE AN UPDATE! And...you're pissed. **

**Wanna tell me you hate me now? I'm ready for it! Tell me you hate me!**

**If I must admit, I got sick with the same thing I had a month ago, if I get it again, apparently i'm going to the ER. My doctor knows nothing. **

**And I got better Monday, and its hump day (Wednesday)...I got busy with make-up work and all so...and to top it all, I went to the library the other day to return my book...I kind of didn't return home for 2 hours *scratches back of head* when I could have updated...**

**I know..."excuses excuses". **

**So without my ramble how was it? Wanna pop me a review? Did this chapter make you love me again :)?**

**Review if you want! **

**P.s.- This hasnt been beta'd...**


End file.
